The Big Bad Wolf
by KeepTheFaith
Summary: Complete, A re-imagining of Halloween chills and thrills in the fraternity house if an un-chipped Spike had gone to the party looking for Buffy


Title: The Big Bad Wolf

Author: KeepTheFaith (Laura)

Feedback: May be provided here or sent to aeryncrichton@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Buffy is owned by Joss Whedon and ME, I'm just borrowing them

Spoilers: Set during season 4, during the episode "Fear Itself"

Pairings: Buffy / Spike

Rating: R

Subject: Complete, A re-imagining of Halloween chills and thrills in the fraternity house if an un-chipped Spike had gone to the party looking for Buffy

****

The Big Bad Wolf

****

1630 Revello Drive

Joyce finished hemming the blood red cloak, then handed it to Buffy, turning off the sewing machine with a soft sigh. Handling the old costume had stirred up nostalgic memories of Halloween, when Buffy was a little girl. She'd always made Buffy's costumes herself. One of her favorites had been the angel costume she'd made Buffy with white and silver gossamer wings that Buffy had worn when she was in Kindergarten. The red cape she'd just handed Buffy hadn't been the first, but merely one of several such garments she'd sewn with love. Joyce had made Buffy's first red cape to go over a leotard with an S embroidered on the front, when Buffy had wanted to be Supergirl in the second grade.

"I remember when you wore this costume the first time," Joyce began, then continued, "and your father took you out trick or treating."

"I was a little old for a chaperone by then," Buffy recalled. Being in middle school, she hadn't appreciated a parent, even her doting dad tagging along with her. He had at least stood down by the curb, rather than accompanying her to the door.

"Your dad liked spending time with you. It was hard for him to admit his little girl was growing up," Joyce said.

Buffy shook her head. She couldn't help but think to herself, _yeah, sure dad used to like spending time with me. Until it got too difficult. Once I became The Slayer he found one excuse after another to stay away from both of us. _Buffy didn't want to lay a guilt trip on her mom, so she kept her thoughts to herself.

"Thanks mom." Buffy offered her mom a bright smile.

"I let down the hem and let out the neckline a little." Joyce answered Buffy's grin with one of her own.

Buffy fastened the cape over her red dress festooned with white polka dots. The color, the mood, everything was putting Buffy in party spirits, so she twirled around in a circle, then asked, "How does it look?"

"It looks great. I'm sure the Big Bad Wolf won't be able to resist," Joyce joked.

"No Big Bad Wolf for Buffy," she stated firmly. "Not tonight anyway," she muttered under her breath.

"Tonight you're Little Red Riding Hood," Joyce pointed out, while she couldn't help thinking, _for at least one night you should get to be my little girl playing dress-up, instead of always having to be The Slayer_.

Buffy slipped the shallow bottomed wicker basket over her arm. No tasty meal for grandma inside. Instead it was full of sharp, pointy stakes. Just in case one of the big bads hadn't got the memo about Halloween being a vacation day.

"Plenty of sharp stakes for any Big Bad Wolf that wants to play tonight," Buffy quipped.

The kind of monsters that Buffy was referring to were just the thing that Joyce was trying not to think about, so she refrained from replying to Buffy's banter directly. "Have a good time at the party," Joyce urged, as Buffy gave her a quick hug then turned and walked out the front door.

Moments later there was a knock at the back door, leading into the kitchen. Joyce walked through the house to answer it.

"Spike, isn't it?" Joyce asked, when she opened the door to the bleached blonde young man sporting a full length black leather duster.

  
Spike nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Summers. Is Buffy here?" he asked.

__

What a polite young man. Now why couldn't Buffy date someone like Spike? He's the complete opposite of Angel, Joyce thought. "Please, call me Joyce. Unfortunately no. Buffy's not here. She just left, as a matter of fact," Joyce informed him.

"Do you happen to know where she went, Joyce?" Spike asked, fishing for any information Buffy's mum might be willing to provide.

"Buffy went to a Halloween party. At a fraternity house. Kappa Delta Gamma, I believe it was. You can probably find her there," Joyce suggested helpfully.

"Thanks, Joyce. I think I'll try to catch Buffy there," Spike replied, with a nod, as he started for the door. _Buffy may lead me a merry chase, but in the end I'll win_, Spike thought to himself.

"She's dressed up as Little Red Riding Hood," Joyce mentioned with a smile. "All in red."

Spike smiled and nodded, then closed the kitchen door behind him. _Guess that makes me the Big Bad Wolf then. I'll be more than happy to oblige by eatin' The Slayer when I find her. It'd be impossible to find a tastier morsel._

****

Kappa Delta Gamma House

"It looks kinda eerie," Willow noted, edging closer to Oz. She felt more secure when she felt Oz's arm loop around her waist to hold her close. 

Joan of Arc had been an inspired choice of costume, since Oz could then go as God, with just a nametag. It made them the perfect pair. Xander in a tuxedo, definitely had the suave James Bond sex appeal thingy going for him. Finally, Buffy complete with her red dress, cape and jaunty basket over her arm, made a perfect Red Riding Hood.

"Shall we go in?" Xander asked, holding open the door of the fraternity house, so his friends could enter.

"Definitely," Willow agreed.

"Primed and ready for the fun," Buffy chimed in, as she stepped over the threshold.

"Where are all the people?" Willow asked, confused by the lack of a party atmosphere. It seemed more like the place had been abandoned.

"They were setting up for the party when I left," Oz observed.

"Well, no one in sight now," Xander pointed out, stating the obvious with some relish. "If you ask me, it kind of screams no party here or deserted, scary haunted house."

They nodded in agreement, although there were no laughs at Xander's lame attempts at injecting some levity into their situation.

"So should we try to find the party?" Willow asked, eager to recapture the fun party mood they'd begun their evening with. She wanted Buffy to have a good time. The whole Parker episode had plunged her best friend into self-flagellation for entirely too long and it was time for some fun to break her out of her depresso Buffy funk.

"We could go upstairs," Oz suggested. "That's where the guys were setting up when I left."

"Sounds like a plan," Buffy agreed.

Xander was happy to go with the flow, especially if it included moving away from the spooky, yet curiously empty living room.

Oz and Willow led the way up the staircase, hand in hand. 

Buffy followed, her Slayer sense on full alert, just in case Halloween took an ugly turn once again. _I thought Giles said that Halloween was the one night the monsters took off? He said they considered it too crass to play at scaring people on the one night when humans pretend to be monsters, ghosts and goblins, _she thought.

Xander took rear guard, following the rest, while swiveling his head to make furtive glances toward the exit, to ensure they had a place to retreat to.

The corridors up here seemed as deserted as the living room had been downstairs. Where were all the people? Not the type of party atmosphere Buffy had been hoping for.

Still, their sense of camaraderie drew them on.

Upon entering the first door on their right branching off the hallway, a shiver crawled down Buffy's spine and a sense of foreboding clenched her gut. _It wasn't cold in here, so what's with the goose-bumpy feelings? _she asked herself. She was not afraid. Most definitely not filled with a tingly Slayer sense of uneasy foreboding either.

Once they had investigated all of the rooms that had doors off the hall, they stood in the center of the last one. Each of them had been spectacularly... empty.

Buffy turned to regard her friends. "Does anyone else feel a little wiggy?" she asked.

Willow kept her hand firmly wrapped around Oz's. She shook her head, sending her short red bob flying around her face. "Maybe a little tense," she acknowledged.

"This place is starting to seriously creep me out," Xander admitted freely.

"No one is up here either," Buffy noted. "So where are all the party people?"

In the silence, a soft keening caught their attention.

"What's that?" Buffy asked.

"Sounds like it's coming from the closet," Willow replied, pointing toward the other door in the room.

  
Buffy took a stake out of her basket, then set the basket on the table. She crossed to the door and opened it, revealing a young man dressed in a black and white striped garb of a prisoner. The way he cringed in corner as if hiding from someone or something seemed to indicate he was a prisoner of his own fear.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked. When the man gave no answer and didn't appear to see her, she crouched down to face him at his level. "What are you afraid of?"

"They're gonna get you too, gonna get you," he keened. Then he pushed Buffy out of the doorway, reached up and slammed the door closed, locking himself back in.

"That was weird," Xander said, shaking his head.

"Definitely," Oz agreed.

"Maybe we should get out of here," Willow suggested.

"That sounds good," Buffy agreed. "Watcher time?"

Willow nodded. "Maybe Giles can help us figure out what's going on."

As soon as Willow and Oz walked out of the room and started down the hall, they disappeared from view.

"Where did they go?" Xander asked Buffy.

Buffy continued walking, trying to find the staircase that led back down stairs to the exit. It was nowhere to be found. When she looked around, she realized that not only had Willow and Oz disappeared, so had Xander. "Willow? Oz? Xander? Where are you?"

"I'm here," Xander replied.

Buffy didn't react to his statement any differently than she had to his earlier question. She simply continued walking. 

"Can't anyone hear me? Or see me, for that matter?" Xander asked. Apparently he was talking to himself. Suddenly, Buffy also disappeared from his view.

When Buffy came to an unfamiliar door down the hall, one that she didn't recall having opened to check with the gang before, she opened it and stepped through.

****

Basement

Buffy stumbled a bit, then regained her balance and looked around. She found herself in what appeared to be an unfinished basement under the fraternity house. The floor was dirt, with thick wooden posts were fastened to the floor above. She wasn't quite sure how she'd ended up down here. All she'd done was step through a door, she hadn't gone down any stairs. 

"Who do we have here?" Spike asked rhetorically. He proceeded to answer his own question, "Why it looks like Little Red Riding Hood."

"And who would that make you, but the Big, Bad Wolf?" Buffy suggested.

"Got that right in one, luv," Spike purred. "The big bad is here to take you down."

Unfortunately Buffy had mislaid her basket of stakes upstairs somewhere, but she'd had the foresight to tuck the stake she'd taken out earlier, into the waistband of her dress. A stake, the one accessory no Slayer should ever be without. She pulled it out and crouched in a fighting stance, readying herself for any trick Spike might throw at her.

"Bring it on Spike," Buffy taunted.

Unfortunately at that moment the ground underneath Buffy started to shift as dead hands, arms and legs shook off the soil and started to reach upward for her. She lost her balance and went down in a tangle of grasping limbs. As she grappled with the zombies trying to grab a hold of her, she lost her one and only stake.

"Hey wait a minute here," Spike shouted. "The Slayer's mine." Then he jumped into the fray, kicking, pounding and thrashing any of the zombies that had laid a hand on Buffy. It wasn't long before Spike had pulled Buffy free of the writhing mass of dead bodies.

Once they made it into the far corner of the basement, Spike wrapped his arms protectively around Buffy. He stroked her tousled, blonde hair out of her eyes and shook the dirt free. "You okay?" he asked solicitously.

Buffy looked up into Spike azure eyes and realized that she was encircled in his arms. This was so not of the good. Spike was full of concern, which seemed very wrong. And she definitely wasn't supposed to feel all protected in Spike's arms, with hot and cold shivers running down her spine.

If Buffy didn't know better she'd almost think that Spike was attracted to her. But that couldn't be. They were enemies. Slayers and vampires, definitely unmixy things. She'd found that out once already. No need for another bitter lesson on that subject.

Spike could hear Buffy's heart pounding. He could feel her breath on his face. She was standing in his arms and he liked how she felt there, like she fit. This was where she was meant to be.

Dropping his hand from where it hand been stroking her hair, he cupped her face in his hand and drew his thumb along her moist lower lip. It's plump softness enticed him. When Buffy's tongue darted out and collided with his thumb, Spike's eyelids drooped to half mast as he studied her through hooded eyes. _What was she playing at? Bloody hell, what was he playing at?_ He'd come here to kill the Slayer, not seduce her. Spike was no longer sure he wanted to kill Buffy. 

Much more interesting thoughts of what he'd like to do to and with Buffy flitted through Spike's mind as his lips smashed down against hers in a bruising kiss. He held her head steady as his lips and tongue made a thorough exploration of Buffy's mouth, until she was quite literally gasping for air.

"What was that?" Buffy asked, dazed and confused, yet aroused despite her arguments with herself about just whose arms she found herself in.

"That, my dear Slayer, was a kiss," Spike replied, with a smirk. "Apparently you didn't recognize it because of the deplorable lack of finesse employed by the men who've shagged you before."

Buffy shook her head, about to argue the point, when Spike's lips once more slanted across her own. This time he laved the inside of her upper lip, then began his exploration of her warm recesses with his tongue. He probed her mouth subtly, teased her with gentle nips, using his teeth gently to worry her pouty lower lip without ever breaking the skin. Finally his lips brushed hers with featherlike, glancing blows that left her straining upward, seeking entrance to his mouth with her own tongue this time.

"Buffy luv, I didn't know you were such a passionate wench," Spike taunted. 

Before Buffy could pull away, Spike once more crushed his lips to hers and molded her body against his, holding her close in the circle of his arms, until they were chest to chest and groin to groin. Spike's arousal was more than evident against the valley between Buffy's legs.

When he let her up for air, Buffy breathed in raggedly through her mouth, gulping down air. She could no longer resist voicing the question that had plagued her since Spike's lips first touched hers. "What are you trying to prove?"

"Prove?" Spike asked, cocking his scarred eyebrow in mute question. "Didn't know there was anything I could prove to you Slayer. Thought perhaps you had something to prove to me." 

Spike continued to hold Buffy in the prison of his arms, but she made no real effort to break free. It surprised him a bit, but then again...

He leaned down to kiss Buffy again, shamelessly pressing her back into the wall with his body. Every one of his hard plains was in contact with each one of Buffy's sleekly muscled, softly molded curves. He could feel each of her breaths as it rasped through her chest, bringing her breasts into that much closer contact with his chest, even though they were both fully clothed.

__

Time to do something about that, Spike thought. Then he turned thought into deed.

While he continued to plunder Buffy's mouth relentlessly, he dropped his hands to her waist. He smoothed them down the sides of her red and white polka dot dress, marveling at the smooth texture of the cotton and anticipating the silkiness of her skin, which he'd only touched before in the midst of one of the many heated fights he'd had with the Slayer in the past.

A surprised gasp escaped Spike's lips when his fingers reached the edge of her dress and dared to delve underneath to hidden realms. 

Buffy's gaze focused on Spike at his sudden exhalation of unneeded air. His half-hooded cobalt eyes were almost midnight blue. Clearly he was no less affected by her touch, than she was by his. Buffy's hands had stolen under Spike's shirt, pulling his black t-shirt free from the waistband of his black jeans and exploring his tight abs, smooth pecs and the plains of his back from his jutting shoulder blades down to the waistband of his jeans.

He raised his head and looked into Buffy's passion glazed green eyes, darkened almost to black as her pupils dilated in reaction to his expert, erotic caresses. When her tongue darted out to moisten her lips, Spike's eyes tracked its progress like the hungry predator he was.

Spike's fingers swept up the sides of her thighs, quickly finding the top of her bikini panties. Hooking his thumbs over the top, he slid them down her legs, crouching before her, so she could step out of the lacy, red satin panties. "Matching panties hmm," he noticed, before he tossed them aside. While he was down there he commented on the red three inch heels she'd chosen to wear with her outfit. "A pair of FMS doesn't really go with the Red Riding Hood outfit, does it pet?" he asked rhetorically, as he rose to stand before he once again. "Not that I mind."

Buffy blushed and bent her head, hiding her eyes from Spike's knowing look. Okay, so fun had been on the agenda for tonight, but she hadn't consciously thought that anything beyond a kiss or two might crop up. Not with Spike though. Not that she'd consciously given a thought to kissing anyone tonight. Besides, her shoes weren't that provocative. Well maybe they were, but so what?

"You don't have to hide what you need from me pet. It'd be downright impossible anyway," Spike admitted.

"Why?"

"A vampire's nose is every bit as keen as his eyes," Spike pointed out delicately.

"Oh."

Now that there were no impediments to Spike's exploring fingers, his right hand found its way back under the hem of her red dress once again, while his left went around her waist to reel Buffy back into his embrace. Spike demonstrated with his tongue just how he'd like to impale her.

Buffy sucked on Spike's tongue, unwilling to let him remove it from her mouth, especially not when his fingers were doing a dangerously evocative dance of their own. If his mouth wasn't fused with hers, she just might scream out loud. And at this point she wasn't sure she'd care who heard it. As it was, she couldn't keep her little moans and cries completely contained, even though their mouths were practically fused together.

When Spike finally removed his fingers from Buffy, she gave a little whimper of displeasure. "No worries, pet. Spike will take care of you," he promised.

Spike unbuttoned his black jeans and raised Buffy up against the wall, his hands practically spanning her tiny waist. Buffy wrapped her legs around Spike's waist as he lowered her, while he plunged upward into her welcoming sheath. Each stroke brought them closer and closer to the edge, until their bodies exploded and waves of pleasure washed over both of them.

Buffy would swear she'd seen sparks exploding like fireworks behind her closed eyelids.

Spike could feel Buffy loosening the grip of her legs around his waist. He was at a loss to pinpoint the source of the disappointment he felt at having to lose the connection he'd felt with her. Once Buffy's feet were back on the ground and her clothes were smoothed back into place, he looked down to see that she had taken his hand in hers.

He had saved her life down here. When she was fighting off those zombie creatures. Or if he hadn't saved her exactly, he'd helped. How that had progressed to holding hands and a whole lot more with the bleedin' Slayer he wasn't exactly sure. But he wasn't about to let go, not as long as she kept holding on. 

They walked up the stairs side by side, looking for an exit and stepped through a door into the attic.

****

Kappa Delta Gamma Frat House

Front Entrance

Anya, still costumed as a white bunny rabbit, observed the lack of a door as she and Giles walked up the porch stairs. "How are we going to get inside? There's no door."

Giles had fallen behind Anya, because he'd pulled something out of the trunk before he followed her. He fired up the chainsaw, as he answered, "We'll just make our own door."

Anya smiled as Giles took care of the problem of how they were going to rescue her own sweet Xander from the trap that the frat house had become.

Sometimes he surprised her with his resourcefulness, despite his youth. After over 1100 years as a Vengeance Demon, there weren't too many people she considered old, or even mature. She'd seen it all through the years. But one thing never changed. No matter the age of the woman or the man they ill-advisedly chose, a woman's need for vengeance never seemed to go out of style.

****

Attic

Xander sat on a crate in the corner, muttering to himself about the futility of it all, still unsure about how he could simply vanish from his friends' sight when he was in plain view, right in front of them. His James Bond attire had gone flat almost as soon as they'd entered the frat house. This Halloween was worse than when he'd been dressed as a Private in the Army a couple of years ago. At least then, when he'd been turned into the character he'd been dressed as, he'd been confident and capable in his ability to get the job done. This year, he had apparently become invisible to each and every one of his friends.

Willow shook her head and looked around warily. She was relieved that she'd finally been able to banish the swarm of buzzing yellow balls of light that had chased after her until she'd found herself up in the attic of the frat house. She'd finally gathered her wits enough to cast a counter spell that actually worked, causing them to vanish. Now she needed to find the others.

Oz had continued to push himself in the opposite direction from Willow's scent. Frozen in a state half between man and wolf, Oz had been terrified he'd complete the change and lose control. Then he might hurt anyone, even the woman he loved more than his own life, Willow Rosenberg. Once he was finally able to push the wolf back down inside, Oz wandered the halls until he found himself stepping into the attic.

"Willow, are you all right?" Oz asked, concern etched on his face.

"I'm better now that you're here," Willow admitted, as she slipped into Oz's comforting embrace.

Buffy and Spike walked through the door that led out of the basement and surprisingly found themselves stepping in the attic. They exchanged a look of surprise, which turned into a quick, secret smile, before they turned to face Buffy's friends.

Xander looked up and blanched at the sight before him. Buffy and Spike were standing just a bit too close. "Do my eyes deceive me, or are Spike and Buffy holding hands?" Xander asked softly, not really expecting anyone to hear him.

Buffy and Spike looked down at their entwined hands. They let go and took a step away from each other, with a look of disgust on both of their faces.

__

What had she been thinking? She'd been holding Spike's hand. For a moment she closed her eyes, as she recalled that Spike had done a much more than hold her hand. When she looked over at where he stood a couple of feet away, she could see that fact registering on his face. She held her breath, waiting for him to cut her to the quick in front of her friends. A biting comment about how she would give it up to any man or vampire who could get her hot. Or a remark that she couldn't hold onto a man or even a vampire beyond a single night.

But he didn't. Although his mouth was open, as though he was about to speak, he hadn't formed one word. He clamped his mouth shut, looked away, then he looked back at her and cocked an eyebrow, as if to defer Xander's question to her.

"There were a bunch of zombies in the basement. Spike helped me fight them off is all," Buffy explained. About the hand-holding, she had no explanation for her friends, so she neglected to provide one.

"You can hear me?" Xander asked, incredulous. "You can see me?" 

Seemingly he was more concerned with Buffy's ability to see and hear him, which seemed a bit odd. "Yes, I can see and hear you. Why wouldn't I be able to?"

Buffy realized that the house had done something to all of them, most especially her and Spike, but definitely the rest of the gang had been affected too. 

"Is everyone okay?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, I think we're okay now," Willow replied.

Oz just nodded and held onto Willow's hand.

"Definitely better now," Xander agreed. _Now that everyone can see and hear me again_, he thought.

"There was a symbol the guys were drawing on the floor. It was out of this book," Oz picked up the book, which still stood open to the page the guys had used to copy the symbol from.

Spike crowded behind Willow to get a look at the book.

"That looks like a symbol for calling a Fear Demon," Spike mentioned.

"That's what it says," Willow confirmed. She wasn't sure what Spike was doing here, or why Buffy hadn't already turned him to dust, but Willow planned to remain as far away from him as possible, so she took a couple of steps away.

Spike got the hint and moved off a bit himself. He'd always kind of liked Red, but it was never something he could admit, even to himself. Now the whelp, on the other hand, was nothing but a pure pain in his arse, but he could deal with that to be near Buffy. _What was he thinking?_

Watching Buffy in the midst of her friends, Spike was no longer sure where he stood with her. She wasn't making with the Spike cut downs, but then again, she was probably... no, make that definitely afraid of how he'd retaliate. He'd seen the way she'd braced herself for his verbal attack, an attack that never came. And one that he had no plans to kick off, at least not around her pals. Strangely, his usual desire to hurt her had disappeared. Or so it seemed.

Giles and Anya stormed into the room willy-nilly. They were surprised by the tableau before them. Spike was standing in the midst of Buffy and her friends, neither attacking, nor being attacked.

Anya was so relived to see Xander alive that she flung herself into his arms. 

Spike slipped out of the room in the general confusion, with Buffy the only one who really noticed or cared when he left.

Giles made his way over to Buffy's side. "What was Spike doing here?" he asked in a low tone.

Buffy shrugged. Apparently she hadn't been the only one to notice Spike's exit. "Maybe the fear vibe here drew him to the place." She was sure that wasn't remotely the real explanation, but with any luck it would satisfy Giles.

Willow piped up, announcing, "This is it."

"What?" Giles asked.

"The symbol used to raise a Garnoch demon," Willow said pointing to the symbol in the book and the matching one on the floor. "A Garnoch is a fear demon."

Buffy proceeded to scuff up the symbol. "Well that ought to take care of..."  
  
"Wait," Giles cautioned, too late. Looking over Willow's shoulder he'd noted that tampering with the symbol after it had been activated would raise the demon. "That raises the demon."

Buffy and the gang looked around the room and didn't see anything. "So where is it?"

"I am Garnoch, the fear demon. Tremble and grovel in terror," was intoned in a small, squeaky voice.

Buffy and the Scooby gang looked down, down and further down to see the 6-inch high Garnoch demon.

"Isn't he cute?" Willow asked.

"You will all tremble in fear," Garnoch screeched in a high voice, like nails on a chalkboard.

"Don't think so," Buffy said, as she raised her foot and stepped on the Garnoch, squashing him like a bug. "Are we done now?"

****

Spike's Crypt

Buffy kicked open the door to Spike's crypt and entered without invitation.

"Surprised to see you again tonight Slayer," Spike quipped. "I'd have thought our session in the basement would have worn you out. Ready to go again?"

"Spike, you're a pig," Buffy replied, by way of providing an answer to his disgusting suggestion. "Why didn't you tell my friends tonight?"

"Between you and me, i'n't it?" Spike asked by way of explanation.

"Yeah," Buffy agreed hesitantly. "I was just surprised that you didn't..." 

Spike cut her off, finishing her thought, "rub it in your mates faces that I'd just shagged you?"  


Buffy nodded, as her face flamed red. The truth was she was still wet and ready to go again. Simply thinking about what Spike had done to her earlier sent another surge of liquid warmth between her thighs.

"None of their bloody business," Spike told her. "So you mind tellin' me why you really came here tonight?"

Spike's question was met with stony silence, as Buffy turned on her heel to leave his cobwebby crypt.

****

The End

I have some ideas for at least one sequel to this story, but if you want it, you'll have to let me know what you think of this one. Thanks for reading.


End file.
